When Percy Jackson meets Hercules
by biancarox8802
Summary: What happens when trouble arises between the seven, Nico, Bianca, Thalia and Grover and Hercules! Will they ever figure out the mess?
1. Thalia Dance

**Hello, hello, hello! Biancarox is back! This time, I'm trying a PJO crossover with Disney's Hercules. Oh, and it turns out, you can't really delete a fanfiction. Enjoy! (Plus: This will be better, because one of my most frequent reviewers fanofpercyjacksonseries is now my co-author. I'm helping her with her new fanfiction called The School) Plus, my friend told me the Nico thing in HOH was brotherly, but my co-author told me IT WAS NOT BROTHERLY! IT WAS MUCH STRONGER THAN BROTHERLY!**

Percy POV

It was a normal day at CHB after the war with Gaea **(Cannot wait 'till the Blood of Olympus!)**, except the Romans were here.

Reyna, Nico and Hedge were being thanked by the Athena Cabin for bringing their mom's statue back to them.

Hazel was at the stables, with a big smile on her face, as she studied the magnificent pegasi (Or, in my opinion, cheeky pegasi). Frank was with her, and he was staring weakly at the hooves, fit to trample any Chinese- Canadian baby man.

Grover and the satyrs were trying to play a rock concert (Thalia recommended it and we were stupid enough to listen) on their reed pipes. Eventually, we agreed that it was horrible, so instead, they had the 'Satyr vs. Faun Olympics', but the satyrs were losing badly.

So, yeah, normal day, until…

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!** (I don't know why I did that…)**

"Where… where are we?" My beautiful girlfriend spluttered.

When I opened my eyes, we were in a museum. Ancient Greek artifacts were everywhere.

Music started playing, stuff about _Hunkules_?

"Oh, no. Jerkules." Piper muttered, glaring murderously at the room with music coming out of it.

Suddenly, we heard a sharp scream, and a yell.

"NICO! BIANCA?" A voice like Thalia's exclaimed.

"I'm over here! You're yelling in my ear!" another smaller voice whined.

"Stop yelling, Thalia, and how'd you get into Elysium?" Yet another voice grumbled.

Until the white light, Piper, Annabeth and I were the only people in the museum. Then, Nico, Bianca, and Thalia came in.

"Oh, hey guys." Thalia said calmly, despite almost driving Nico deaf.

"Yeah." Nico scanned us, the broody expression on his face turning into pure horror.

"WHAT THE HECK? PIPER, YOU'RE… YOU'RE… _PINK_! PERCY… YOU'RE SO… SCALY, OR GILLY, OR WHATEVER!"

"Um, dude…" I began nervously.

"You're hair…"

Nico put a hand on his head. Then, he screamed.

"MY HAIR IS BLUE AND FIERY! NO! NONONONONONONONONO!I'M GOING TO DIE! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!" He wailed, until Piper slapped him.

"Get a grip, Leo 2." She muttered.

"Okay, quick review time. Piper's pink. Percy has a tail-" Annabeth began.

"WHAT!" I shrieked like an Aphrodite girl who had to wear the shoes of shame.

Annabeth glared at me.

"Yeah, fishy, you have a tail. Nico's hair is on blue and is on fire. So is Bianca's…" She waited for the wail of agony.

Surprisingly, Bianca didn't cry out, but I could see in her eyes that she felt like murdering someone.

"Yeah… Thals now has strawberry amber hair…"

Thalia looked serene. Her blue eyes looked like they'd electrocute the person who did that and kill him later.

Eventually, more people joined us.

Grover was very short.

Jason's chin was so… square like.

Hazel's skin was ghostly blue.

Leo was actually _buff_.

Frank's eyes were maroon.

And yeah…

What was happening?

Suddenly, a random dude's voice came on.

"Long, long ago…"

Then…

"Wait a second… who are you people?"

Thalia introduced herself first.

"I'm Thalia-" She began, until Random Dude's voice cut in.

"Wait! _Thalia_! As in the muse? You're supposed to be on stage!" Suddenly, Thalia was dragged into a vase… wait… _a vase_?

A bunch of ladies with afros glared at her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" One fat lady asked.

"Oh, I'm Thalia-"

"No you're not! I am!" One other lady holding a drama mask shrieked.

"I'm Thalia Grace…" Thalia mumbled.

"Oh. The _Grace_. They think that they're sooooo more graceful than us muses!" Another lady with her hair growing up instead of down remarked.

The fat lady jabbed her finger under Thalia's nose.

"So what are your sisters, Aglaea and Euphrosyne, up to, eh?" Thalia 2 demanded.

Suddenly, the afro lady gasped.

"Girls, it's show time!"

"Whaddya mean 'show time'?" Thalia asked.

The muses glared at her, and started singing and dancing, something about the _gospel truth_?

Then, the muses made gestures at Thalia. So she…

"Everyday I'm shuffling!"

She started to do wild movements, also known as dancing, and the muses just stared at her.

"What is she_ doing_?" Thalia 2 spluttered.

"So crude!" The fat one gaped.

"Vulgar." Another lady agreed.

Suddenly, afro lady started clicking her fingers.

The other muses joined in.

Soon enough, the muses were following Thalia and doing the Thalia Dance.

"I have to say, they look strange. Annabeth, can I have you're cell phone?" Nico asked.

"Sure." Annabeth whipped out her phone and handed it to Nico.

"What's the password?"

"Oh." Annabeth leaned to Nico's ear and whispered something as Nico's face turned disgusted.

"Only _you_. If Percy had a phone, I'd guess his password instantly." Nico grumbled, as he tapped in the key.

Nico tapped a few buttons, and held up the phone to the muses and Thalia.

"What're you doing, man?" Jason asked.

"Recording the muses and Thalia so when I get back to camp I can blackmail her into becoming my girlfriend. Simple plan, really." Nico answered.

"Only _you_." Annabeth snickered, as she nudged Nico, who blushed a fresh crimson.

"…" Jason seemed speechless.

"Hey! Thalia's _my_ girl!" Leo exclaimed angrily.

"Nope." Nico popped the 'p' in 'nope'.

"Waddya guys talkin' about?" Thalia popped into view.

"Nothing." Leo and Leo 2 mumbled in usion.

"Okay." Thalia went back into the jazz version of "Party Rock".

What the heck was happening?

**Like it? Hate it? Please don't hate me for the Nico thing, but I'm trying to put it outta my mind. In PE, my friend brought it up and I spent the football match sulking in the corner (but we still won :D) in defense. We won both games ;D! Still, I DO NOT care about Thalia's hunter-ship thingy. THALICO FOREVS!**


	2. Master!

**Hi! I hope you've enjoyed my first chapter, and sorry this one took so long to come up, my stupid laptop has a bug, my brother's laptop doesn't have Word, and my home computer is really slow, and we found out it also had a virus, so I've been working at school. I do not own PJO **_**(or do I?)**_**…**

Annabeth POV

What happened? I do NOT know.

After watching the Crazy Thalia dance, we sat together in a circle and tried to think up reasonable answers to our dilemma. Here are some of our reasonable answers:

"Oh! I know! We've been sucked into a whirlpool and died so now we're in the Underworld!" Frank exclaimed.

"Mm… no. Percy _is_ immune to water so he wouldn't be dead, and I can't die." Bianca put him off with a wave of her hand.

"That pillar looks suspicious… maybe he knows something…" Percy stroked his chin.

"Dude… it's a pillar." Nico looked at him weirdly.

"You can be good cop and I'll be bad cop." Percy knew that this was temptation to Nico. Poor kid was always stuck as being bad cop.

"Deal." Nico said happily.

"Pillars can't speak. You won't get anything out of it." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a pillar nymph?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Don't exist."

"Oh…"

"Any not-so-strange answers?" I asked.

Leo tapped his head, thinking hard.

"Oh! I think I've watched this movie!" He eventually exclaimed.

Movie?

"Disney's Hercules!"

"The chances of that are as low as Thalia becoming Leo's girlfriend." I grumbled.

Nico gave Leo a triumphant look.

"Ha."

Thalia thought for a while.

"Well, it does make sense…" She concluded thoughtfully.

"That you'll become my girlfriend?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Nooo. That we're stuck in a movie." Thalia spat.

Nico shot Leo yet another victorious look.

"I'm awesome." Nico announced quietly to Leo, who stuck out his tongue at Nico.

This battle might've gotten dangerous.

Suddenly, a high pitched squeak came from nowhere.

Then a whole flock of owls burst out of the wall.

_Master!_ One announced.

_Master, could I have your autograph? _Another chirped.

I think I was hearing them from inside my head.

"Who's your master?" I asked them.

_You of course, master! You're a child of Athena! Athena's our master! You're our master too! _One squealed.

_Master, I need hugs! _Another owl announced.

_Hugs master, hugs! We need hugs! _Another agreed.

_Lots of them!_ A whiter owl added.

"Hugs? If you expect- GAHH!" I screamed.

The owls paraded around me, talons grabbing my shoulders and lifting me off the ground, higher and higher…

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted trying to grab me, jumping as high as he could.

"Jason, grab her!" Piper yelled at her boyfriend.

Jason tried, but the owls kept saying '_Our master! We won't share our great master! We need to honour her! Give her our owl hugs!'_ and they'd scratch him off.

A fact then popped into my mind at the right time.

Animals hated supernatural activity, right? So, we had one ghost, and if that ghost could cause some paranormal activity, I'd be alright. Unless Bianca had inherited stubbornness from her father, Hades.

"PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!" I screamed.

Percy shook his head.

"We're not in Paranormal Activity 1, 2, 3 or 4. We're in Disney's Hercules, right?"

"No, you idiot, PARANORMAL PHENOMENA! Bianca, do something… scary!" Piper yelled.

"I'm not too scary…" Bianca mumbled in response.

She pointed at her brother.

"He's the scary one."

"Hey, that was mean!" Nico pouted.

"Yeah, well-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD, YOU ARE! CUT THE KID SOME SLACK, BUMBLE BEE!" Thalia fumed.

"I'm older than you!" Nico whined.

"Okay, I'll do something scary." Bianca thought for a while.

Then she took a deep breath.

And she let out a terrifying (not) mumble of the word "Boo."

"MAKE IT MORE TERRIFYING BIANCA!" I fumed.

"Oh fine! But you owe me 50 DRACHMAS!" Bianca yelled. She thought, and then immediately she disappeared. After a second, she appeared exactly in front of me and the owls.

"HOOGAHOOGAHOOGA! BOO!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

'_Aah! Master, save us! This scary thing is trying to terrify us!' _Cried a baby owl, dropping me.

Immediately, all the other owls let go of me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I screamed.

Percy started to run around like a babbling idiot, trying to catch me. I love my boyfriend 3

"I gotcha, Annabeth!"

He hadn't 'got me' in the end.

I flopped down beside him, on the cold, marble ground.

"Erm… sorry…" Percy mumbled.

Yeah, I didn't love him as much.

"Anyways, now that you're safe…" Bianca said.

She held out her hand.

"Pay up now."

**Me: Anyways, how did you like it? Sorry if Bianca was too 'scary'! *laugh and chortle at my lame joke***

**Nico: Why am I here again?**

**Me: To laugh at my joke.**

**Nico: …**

**Me: Okay, I want to discuss your current relationship with Thalia…**

**Nico: Yay! **


End file.
